Message of Love
by TheRealRenee
Summary: // Chapter 5 now up \\ Edge and Lita hate each other, but each find that someone special on the internet - each other! Lita/Edge, Hardys, Christian, others. This was a challenge by Cassandra. Spoiler: SummerSlam 2000
1. Chapter 1

"You _jerk_! Who ever taught you how to deliver a spear, anyway?!" the young woman yelled, one forefinger mere inches from the face of the man with whom she was so furious.

Edge blinked as he stared down into her angry face.

"My dear Lita...If you knew how to _fall_, you wouldn't have gotten hurt...Perhaps you weren't quite as thoroughly trained to take bumps as you _thought_ you were?"

The redheaded diva's eyes narrowed, and she placed both hands on her hips as she continued to eye him with disdain.

"You know what? You _suck_!"

"If anyone would know about _sucking_, it'd be _you_..." the tall blond man retorted nastily. He felt a measure of sadistic pleasure course through him as the woman's hazel eyes widened with shock at the obvious innuendo - and then her infuriated expression returned. Edge actually found himself backing slightly away, as he wouldn't put it past Lita to actually hit him. She looked _that_ pissed...

"You're a real piece of work, you know that?" she spat, her arms crossing almost protectively across her chest. Ever since coming to the WWF six months earlier, she'd never liked this man. Although he was pretty nice to pretty much everyone, he did nothing to impress _her_ - in fact, it seemed he went out of his way to ruffle her feathers...

"Oh, am I, _sweet Li_?" the blond Canadian asked, and the diva's eyes narrowed at his condescending attitude. "Well, _you_ are nothing but a piece of _ass_!" he shouted, his face angry, a finger pointing into her shocked face.

Lita seemed momentarily speechless, the amount of shock and anger she was feeling over the insult immeasurable. She could not believe her ears... She was far from being what Edge had just dubbed her, far, _far_ from that! She didn't prance around and flaunt herself the way women like The Kat or Terri Runnels did. She didn't have a boyfriend she'd cheated on and left for another guy, like Tori had done. She was just... Well, _herself_...

She was true, honest, real and authentic. She had never once compromised her principles to get where she was today - everything she'd accomplished was what she'd desperately _worked_ for - what she'd struggled for with all of her heart, sweat and tears. Damn it, she'd _earned_ everything she had...

"You are..." She paused as she swallowed hard, the sudden lump in her throat affecting her just as severely as his words had. "...the most unbelievable, insensitive, _infuriating_ man I ever met - and I can't _stand_ you!" Then, without waiting for a response, she pivoted and stormed out of the room.

She cursed herself as she walked down the arena hallway and to the women's locker room, hating herself for the tears that were suddenly burning behind her lids...

**_A/N: Well, here is another very old fic of mine. I honestly never had any intention of posting it here, since I haven't updated this in years. But since I've been good at writing new chapters for ancient fics, lol... Here it is._**


	2. Chapter 2

Lita ran a hand through her hair, a feeling of restlessness overtaking her as she sat in the hotel room she was sharing with her best friend, Jeff Hardy.

She was feeling mighty lonely, and downright terrible after the argument she'd had with Edge earlier that night. God, that man was such a jerk... She wondered why she would be bothered by _anything_ he would say, but damn it, she _was_.

She glanced over at Jeff, who was fast asleep on the other bed. A few of their WWF coworkers actually believed the two of them were an item, or at least friends with benefits - and the fact that they often roomed together while on the road definitely fueled these misconceptions - but in reality, Lita and the younger Hardy brother were only best friends. Well, that and, they were like brother and sister. The redhead certainly considered Jeff more of a brother than her _actual_ brother, Billy, had ever been to her.

She was feeling downright lonely and wished her rainbow-haired friend was awake so she could talk to him. At the same time, it was quite late, so she didn't want to disturb him.

Sighing, Lita decided to entertain herself with her laptop computer. She took it with her whenever she traveled so as to keep up with everything occurring in the cyberworld.

The diva opened, then turned on her computer, sitting up against the headboard of her hotel bed, the laptop resting on her legs.

She surfed random websites for a little while, including the Hardy Boyz official site, before she grew tired of that and then went elsewhere... Yahoo!

Lita paused as her eyes stared at the blank space in which she would type some keyword or phrase with which to do a search.

Her heart pounded hard, her eyes shifting over to her best friend. Jeff was still sound asleep. In fact, he was even beginning to snore...

Good... Because then, she wouldn't have to feel quite so ridiculous - or _pathetic_ - as she did.

Holding her breath, the redhead typed in a search, and in seconds, an entire slew of findings came up on the screen. She began to search through the choices that were brought up, unable to rid herself of the strangely guilty feelings that had suddenly come over her. But it was ridiculous - she had no reason to feel guilty. She was a single girl, damn it!

Then, after a moment, she realized that it was not _guilt_ that was plaguing her - it was shame... Again, Lita told herself she had nothing to be ashamed of. So what if she was searching for and through online personals? She was lonely and only looking for someone to chat with - or so she _told_ herself... There was absolutely nothing wrong with what she was doing.

The redhead found a personals website called _'Singles Web,'_ and, the unfortunate feeling of shame still within, began to browse.

She did a search for men between the ages of twenty and thirty-five, who resided in any part of the United States or Canada - and hundreds of results popped up on her laptop's screen.

Lita's eyes widened at the extent of guys the search had produced. There were over eight-hundred of them. Maybe she should narrow it down a bit...

She refined her search to include only those men who were between five-ten and six-six, with athletic or muscular bodies and who were animal lovers and enjoyed rock music. And this time, the search produced little more than two hundred.

She shrugged. Two hundred was certainly a lot less than eight hundred. She began scanning through ads, some of which had a photograph, some which did not. Lita actually found herself more interested in the latter - it was much more mysterious if you didn't know what the person looked like, not to mention _fun_. Because, as far as she was concerned, she could just concoct a guy's image in her own mind.

Finally, after searching through at least a good sixty-something ads, one peaked her interest. There was no photo with it, but the guy described himself as handsome, six-foot-four, with blond hair. He was from Canada and was a bigtime animal lover as well as a sports fan - particularly of hockey. One of his favorite bands was Metallica, and he aspired to one day play guita in his _own_ band. He went by the handle of DevilsFan1030.

Lita smiled. It looked like she'd found herself a winner... She noted that the guy's nickname on the site was also his Yahoo! screen name and that he used Yahoo! Instant Messenger as well.

She wondered if he might be online right at that moment. _There's only one way to tell_, she thought.

Then, hastily, she started up her own Yahoo! Instant Messenger...


	3. Chapter 3

Lita was actually anxious and excited as she added his screen name to her Yahoo! Messenger buddy list. DevilsFan1030... There it was. And, much to her further excitement, sure enough, he was currently online.

She bit her lip, her heart racing as she stared at the little yellow smiley face beside his name on her list. Wow, she was actually nervous about the anticipation of messaging him. Should she do it? Or maybe she should send him an email first? Or perhaps, she should just contact him on Singles Web first, and let him know she was interested? Damn it, she didn't know what to do. She couldn't believe she felt so much anxiety just at contacting a total stranger in the cyber world.

Finally, letting out a softly held breath, she made up her mind. The redhead clicked on the name DevilsFan1030 and a little window came up. Her gaze intensely focused on it, she typed in a greeting - a simple "Hi" - and before she had a chance to change her mind, she clicked 'send.'

There... that was it. Over and done with... There was no going back now, and the only thing she could do now was wait for a response. Either he would respond, or he wouldn't. She wasn't going to dwell on either option.

_-- Hello._

Lita blinked in surprise. He'd responded, and it hadn't taken more than a few seconds, at that. She felt a small half-smile cocking her lips and started to type again, although she was unsure as to what to say, how to begin. However, before she had the chance, he sent her another message.

_-- PunkRed75, huh? Do I know you?_

Her heart thudded in her chest as she stared at his question. Then, she spoke aloud as though he could actually hear her.

"No, I don't think so." She typed her response as she spoke it, then hit 'send.' And then, immediately afterward, she explained that she'd seen him on Singles Web. She considered saying she'd found him intriguing, but thought better of it. Why was it that she was so bashful just talking to some guy online who she'd probably never meet, or at least not meet for a really long time? It wasn't as though he could _see_ her.

_-- Ahh, ok. Sorry there's no picture up there._

She laughed softly at the mention of a lack of a photo and typed her response.

_"It's ok. I don't mind. Besides, I like the idea of imagining what you look like."_

The redheaded diva groaned aloud the second after she clicked 'send.' What the heck was he going to think of her now, for saying that?! Oh, lord...

_-- LOL! Well, I bet you're beautiful._

Lita felt herself blushing bright red as she read his next message. Why was it she was feeling so bashful? Again, she had to remind herself that the man couldn't see her. She felt sort of bad as she typed out her response to his sweet comment.

_"Not really. To tell the truth, I'm more of a tomboy. I'm usually seen as one of the guys."_

She could see that he was typing a response, and it took awhile to get to her. She waited with baited breath. He was probably going to say he was looking for more of a Playboy bunny type or something. Oh, well. So much for that.

_-- Oh, come on - I'm sure you're gorgeous. But I've been told I'm good-looking, but I've never thought much about my looks. In fact, people think my best friend and I are brothers, but I usually tell them I'm ugly, but I'm not that ugly! LOL!_

The young woman laughed softly out loud to herself, but somehow, she couldn't picture this guy as being ugly. He was so nice to her, she was enjoying herself. She supposed, however, the next thing he was going to do was ask her for a picture.

_-- So, what's your name? Or is it too soon to ask you that?_

Lita found herself momentarily thrown off. It was strange that she hadn't expected such a question... Actually, 'stupid' was a better word for it. Of course he was bound to ask that sooner or later, but she wished it had been later. Well, maybe she could give him a fake name. But... She shook her head, not liking that idea. She didn't want to be deceptive. After all, what if she were to meet him someday?

The redhead bit her lip as she continued to stare thoughtfully at the monitor, when suddenly an idea struck her. She could give him her middle name! It wasn't her first, but at least she wouldn't be _totally_ lying to him. Finally, she started typing again.

_"You can call me Chris. That's short for Christine. What's yours?"_

She sat there and waited with anticipation, her breath held as she saw that it said he was typing a response. She really wondered what he looked like and was still surprised that he, being a man, hadn't asked her for a picture yet. Lord knew, males were such visual creatures. And then...

_-- I'm Joe._

Well, at least now she had a name for him. For some reason, she'd been expecting some sort of more exotic name, though she didn't know why. She laughed it off. And only then did she suddenly notice the time. A few minutes to three in the morning. Damn it, she needed some sleep. After all, she had to get up around eight to travel to the next city with the WWF.

_"I really enjoyed talking with you, Joe. :-) But I really need to get some sleep because I have to wake up early in the morning."_

_-- No problem. And I enjoyed talking to you, too, Chris. :-D Maybe we can do it again soon?_

Lita smiled as she typed her reply.

_"I'd really like that. I'll ttyl. Goodnight!"_

Edge grinned as he read her final message for the night. He leaned forward to type his response. Damn, but she sounded so cute.

_-- Sweet dreams, Chris. Night! :-)_


	4. Chapter 4

"Damn it," Christian muttered irritably as he cast a glare at his brother. "You kept me up half the night, you know! What the hell were you doing?"

Edge smirked at the other man.

"Just browsing the internet, that's all. Sorry if I bothered you."

"'Bothered me' is an understatement," Christian snapped. "You were chatting with someone, weren't you? That damn dinging half the night!"

"Actually, yeah," the taller blond admitted. He couldn't help grinning as he thought about Chris. "I met this chick on Yahoo! Messenger last night. She totally reeks of awesomeness!"

Christian simply stared at him for a beat, then suddenly burst out in laughter. To the shorter blond man, this was just too hilarious.

"What?" Edge asked with a frown.

"Dude! You met a girl _online_... How do you know it's not a guy?"

"She's not a guy!"

The blond laughed again, this time more softly. He waved a hand at his brother in a dismissive manner.

"Whatever, man... Even if it _is_ a girl, you don't know what she looks like - she could be five hundred pounds with no teeth and have a bald spot or something... Oh, and she could be eighty years old!" Another fit of laughter burst from Christian's lungs.

"No she's not, you little prick!" Edge exclaimed. He was really getting pissed now. Christian couldn't talk about Chris like that! She was none of those things his brother had just said! Well, except for the part about being a girl. "Why don't you just shut up? And she's not eighty because I think from her screen name she was born in 1975!"

"Jeez... Fine, have it _your_ way, Edge... But if it comes down to you meeting this person and she's everything or anything I just said - don't say I didn't tell you so!"

"Fine - I won't!" Edge snapped. Why did Christian insist on ruining this for him?

"I'm just gonna say one last thing about this," the smaller man said. He could barely contain the grin on his face, the further chuckles he felt begging to break free. "Twenty dollars says I'm right and that you'll be horribly disappointed when you see this person."

Edge smirked, absolutely not amused by his brother's attitude and wiseass remarks.

"Sure... Whatever," he snapped. "But the only reason I'm taking you up on this stupidity is because I want to prove what an idiot you truly are." Edge reached out and put his pinky out to seal the bet.

Christian grinned like a Cheshire cat as he grabbed onto his brother's pinky with his own.

--

Lita woke up groggy, but happy. She instantly recalled her online conversation with Joe. God, he was _so_ nice! And despite not being able to see her or knowing what she looked like, he'd made her feel so beautiful. She wondered what he would think if he actually saw her, though - huge tattoo on her shoulder, tongue piercing and all.

The redhead smiled to herself as she puttered around her hotel room. It was amazing what a single online conversation with a nice guy could do to pick up her mood. She even found herself wondering when she would have the pleasure of meeting Joe.

The more she thought about it, the more it excited her.


	5. Chapter 5

Lita grimaced as she held up her Women's title belt in victory. She had just defeated Jacqueline in a grueling match on the night's RAW.

As she gingerly exited the ring, she found herself anxious to be back in her hotel room, soaking in a nice, hot tub. She was aching so badly in the ribs from the spear she'd taken from Edge the previous night at SummerSlam. God, how she hated that man!

Lita suddenly stopped in her tracks. As though on cue with her thoughts, from the entryway, Edge and Christian had suddenly emerged. They were heading straight for her! For some reason unknown to her, Edge kept waving at her as he grinned like an idiot. He probably couldn't wait to hurt her again.

The redhead backed up instinctively, all but forgetting about her nemesis who was still in the ring. She suddenly remembered Jackie, however, as the other diva grabbed her by the hair, pulling her back into the ring.

Oh, no... She was in no condition to go again - not after the brutal match they'd just had, and certainly not after the had kicks Jacqueline had administered to her already sore midsection.

She braced herself for the worst, but then realized the Hardyz had run out to her rescue. But Matt and Jeff didn't get to her. Instead, Lita found herself Irish whipped into the ropes by the other diva, then went down like a sack of potatoes as Edge speared the hell out of her. She didn't even get the chance to lay there and writhe as Jacqueline and Christian proceeded to kick her. Shit! And Edge... The tall blond man stood by, directing traffic, it seemed. He laughed heartily, obviously enjoying all the torment and hurt he, his brother and their friend had inflicted on her - and continued to deliver.

The three suddenly scrambled out of the ring a moment later as Matt and Jeff recovered and ran to her. The redhead curled in upon herself, writhing in agony as she clutched her ribs. As she was doing so, she got a good look at Edge. The tall blond Canadian was sure enjoying himself, and all at her expense. His handsome face wore a huge, bright, white grin before he stuck his tongue out. It was as though attacking her had given him an almost orgasmic pleasure. What an asshole...

--

Edge flipped open his laptop later that night, turning it on. He was anxious to get online and chat with Chris. What a good mood he was in... It wasn't that he really hated Lita all that much - it was just the knowledge that, in going after the redhead, he was hitting Matt and Jeff Hardy where it really hurt. God, he _hated_ those damn North Carolinians.

The blond man signed onto his Yahoo! Messenger, anxious to chat with the young woman again. This would definitely be the highlight of his night.

Edge's heart sank, his smile vanishing. She was offline... And she'd left him a message.

-- _Joe - I'm not really feeling well tonight. It's a long story, but I'm just going to take a hot bath and go straight to bed. Talk to you hopefully tomorrow._

_- Chris_

"Damn," the blond man muttered aloud. This really sucked. He hoped she was okay, and that she'd feel better soon. He typed out a quick response message saying these things, clicked 'send' and then signed out.

Sighing resignedly, Edge shut down the computer. The way he saw it, he might as well just turn in himself.


End file.
